


No Matter What You Say, I Still Suspect That You Checked It Out First On Purpose

by Mel_S_Bancroft



Series: Haikyuu!! Library AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_S_Bancroft/pseuds/Mel_S_Bancroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iii. you reserved the book i wanted to check out first and i hate you for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What You Say, I Still Suspect That You Checked It Out First On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Library AU prompt taken from [this tumblr](http://quoth-the-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/post/134385821929/library-aus-based-off-my-experiences-working-in-a).

“Bakageyama!”

Kageyama scowled; he’d only just sat down with his lunch, and already he had to deal with Hinata bothering him? “What?” he snarled as he half-turned in his chair to face the obnoxious redhead.

He only flinched back slightly—his intimidating glares hadn’t been working as well on him recently, much to Kageyama’s chagrin. “You reserved the book I wanted before me!”

“Reserve it faster next time, dumbass.”

Hinata pouted indignantly. Kageyama supposed that he might have done something with his arms too, if it weren’t for that his hands were occupied with carrying his tray of food. “Well how am I supposed to know when we want to check out the same book?”

The raven-haired teen stood up from his seat and turned to face the other fully, drawing up to his full 184-centimeter height, blue eyes glinting sharply.

“Y-you wanna fight?” Hinata asked with affected bravery, assuming a defensive stance and raising his tray as a sort of shield, ineffective though it was.

Crossing the short distance between them in a few strides, Kageyama shot his hand out and captured the other’s head in a vice grip.

“Gah!” he yelped, trying to back away. When he couldn’t, he settled for staring indignantly up at him instead. Kageyama clicked his tongue and released him, pushing back on his head in the process.

“Just go eat your lunch, dumbass.”

He turned sharply on his heel and seated himself without another glance spared. As he returned to his meal, he saw movement in his peripheral and heard the thunk of a tray being set down next to him. He whipped his head around to snap at whomever had thought it was a good idea to sit next to him, only to come up short when he saw that it was Hinata. He scowled even more fiercely and bit out, “I didn’t mean here, dumbass!”

The redhead turned to look at him with pursed lips and scrunched-up eyebrows. “I’m only sitting with you because I’m already here. Dumbass.”

“Che. Just don’t bother me.”

 

* * *

 

A presence, insistent even in—or possibly even because of—its uncharacteristic silence, made itself known behind the chair across from where Kageyama was sitting. Huffing, he looked up from his homework, wondering somewhere beneath his irritation why Hinata was so quiet for once; being in a library had never stopped him from being his usual loud, explosive self before.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you,” he grumbled. Though he couldn’t see them, Kageyama could tell by how his arms had tensed that he was clenching his fists.

“Doing what?”

“You know what! Reserving the book I wanna read first!”

“Right,” he deadpanned. “Because I _totally_ want you to bother me over some book.”

Hinata gripped the back of the chair before him as he leaned forward, eyebrows twisted pleadingly upward. “C’mon, Kageyama, just let me borrow it. You’re not even reading it!”

He raised an eyebrow. “That’s because I’m doing homework, like you should be doing.”

The redhead puffed out his cheeks before mumbling, “I’ve already done it.”

“Liar.”

“Oi! You’re not in my class, you don’t know!”

“You don’t even _like_ studying,” Kageyama scoffed. “Of course I know you haven’t done it, dumbass.”

Pouting, Hinata pulled out the chair and plunked down in it, unloading the contents of his backpack onto the table. He retrieved a pencil and began idly chewing on the end as he read over the worksheet in front of him, and Kageyama returned to his own work as well.

“I hate you.”

Kageyama glanced up, but Hinata was staring intently at his assignment, so he couldn’t tell if he’d said it to him or to his homework. He decided to reply anyway. “Feeling’s mutual.”

 

* * *

 

Kageyama looked up at the sound of fabric sliding against fabric, a loud thud, and soft swearing. Hinata lay sprawled upside-down over the side of Kageyama’s bed where he’d fallen half-off, taking part of the blanket with him. His head had hit the floor quite painfully if the stream of curses he was issuing under his breath were anything to go by, as well as that he seemed to have for the moment forgotten about his book where it rested on the ground behind his head, still clutched in his fingers.

The raven-haired teen sniggered from where he sat at the foot of the bed. Placing one finger between the open pages to keep his place as he closed the book, he used his free hand as support as he leaned over to peer down at the other teen. “Need help?” he smirked.

Hinata glared up at him. “I did that on purpose.”

“Right,” he sorted and returned to his book. “Dumbass.” He didn’t even wonder that his favored insult had taken on a certain fondness and turned into something like a term of endearment over the weeks he’d known the little whirlwind-in-human-form known as Hinata. It had just happened, and there was nothing he could do about it—though not for lack of trying.

He hadn’t read two sentences before Hinata said, “Help me up.”

“I thought you did that on purpose.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t sit up and I don’t know how to move my legs!”

Shaking his head in exasperation, Kageyama set the open book pages-down on his bed and crawled over. After less than a moment’s deliberation, he grabbed the other teen’s ankles and shoved them unceremoniously off his bed.

“Gwah!” he spluttered as the momentum carried his legs forward until his knees landed on the floor on either side of his head, body bent in half. “Thanks,” he said dryly. “That’s exactly what I wanted. Bakageyama!”

Kageyama shrugged, still smirking, even though he knew Hinata couldn’t see him, and returned to his spot and his book. He heard the redhead gust out a sigh and a few moments later felt the bed dip as he climbed back up. He glanced up briefly to see Hinata situate himself with legs crossed in the middle of the mattress’ width, facing him, rather than risk laying down and hanging half-off the side again.

Half a chapter later, a book snapped shut. “Naa, Kageyama, you finished yet?”

He glanced up. Hinata was leaning forward, hands braced on his legs where they crossed, eyes looking up at him expectantly, book laying finished beside him. “Two more chapters after this one.”

“You read so slow,” he whined, dragging out the last syllable, as he flopped back on the bed, limbs spread. Kageyama lifted his book up, eyes still glued to the page, to avoid his feet.

“Impatient much?” he drawled.

“Of course! That one ended on a cliffhanger!” A few seconds passed in silence after Kageyama’s grunt of acknowledgement. “You know what, I’m not even gonna reserve books anymore. I’m just gonna wait until you finish it and then I’ll borrow it. You always finish way before it’s due anyway, and I can turn it in.”

Kageyama raised the book over his head and stared down at him, eyebrows raised. “You return my books late and I will hunt you down and you will regret it.”

He let out a small yelp and swallowed visibly. “I-I know that! Bakageyama!”

“Good. With a dumbass like you, I can never know.”

“Oi! I’m not that dumb, dumbass!”

He merely rose his eyebrows in disbelief rather than retort, opting instead to finish the volume which he had at some point lowered to his lap unconsciously.

“You know…” Hinata started, pausing until he was sure he’d gotten Kageyama’s attention. “You should probably expand your vocabulary of insults. It’s kinda small,” he smirked.

“Oi!” Incensed, Kageyama scrabbled for his bookmark—which was…somewhere… ah, he was sitting on it—and threw it at Hinata, though he missed horridly. “I don’t wanna hear that from you! Dumbass!”

Hinata laughed, and their day of reading quickly devolved into an impromptu wrestling match. (Which, for the record, Kageyama won. He’d discovered a while back that Hinata was ticklish, and he used this to his full advantage. Hinata resisted for about a minute before giving in, calling truce.)


End file.
